The art of zootopia
by LT.Paradox
Summary: Aiden a young human teen after having a life of abuse he finally decides to end it all and run away.While running he meets an unknown power and strikes a deal with it for power.Unfortunetly power comes at a price as our human sacrifices his life and is sent into a world of talking animals.What crazy shenanigans will this human face while he's here,Well let's find out shall we?
1. The first step

AN: Hello ladies and gentlemen it's your friendly neighborhood lieutenant and today I give you my story so sit down and enjoy. Oh! and two things you need to know.  
  
First-(This is my first fanfiction) so please go easy on me.  
  
Second-this chapter has some colorful language so don't say I didn't warn ya  
  
November 8th 2017,9:00 pm, my house  
  
I crashed out the back door with grunts of pain and tears streaming down my face, I struggled to pick myself up but I had to get up no matter what. So I used every bit of energy I had to crawl past my rusty fence and hide behind my trash bin that's occupying this hell that I called home.  
  
I'm not going back. I will never come back here as long as I live. I couldn't even begin to describe how horrible it was living in that despair pit anymore with a poor excuse for a mother.  
  
"Aiden where the fuck are you! "My mother yelled out, which sent shivers down my spine as I gasp for breath. If I could describe my mother it would be that she's a cruel,ignorant,unnerving,and drunk monster.  
  
A monster who would spend most of her day forcing down a beer while venting her stress out on her son for being the reason why she's like this. It makes me sick I do nothing but treat her with kindness and do anything to make her proud, but instead of a thank you I get punishment. She put me through hell physically and emotionally from starvation to beatings you name it I got it.  
  
Tonight I decided it was enough I was not going to sit on my ass and twiddle my thumbs hoping that everything is going to be ok. I had enough of all this hatred. Now, when I didn't hear her I got up and ran as fast as I could away from my home I didn't even care where I was going I just wanted to escape from that abyss. With only my phone and Bluetooth headset I was now running for my life...I can't turn back now and expect mercy she'll probably kill me on the spot after everything I done to her.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
I grabbed my things and headed downstairs to confront her. As I walked to the kitchen where I know she's drinking a beer I just got more and more angry with each step. When I finally got to her she looks at me with just a glance before just going back to her beer. So to get her attention I grabbed her beer and slammed it on the table and she just goes off. "You are such a disgrace! you know that "My mother screamed as her enraged, red eyes pierced through me, foul odors leaking from her hideous lips. "Me!? I'm a disgrace well at least I'm not some heartless demon like you!, I want something in my life, but you? OH no, you just care about how many full bottles are left in the fridge!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. All she did was smile at me like a psychopath...that smile, like insanity crept up all into one cold,uncaring, and overall arrogant expression. That really sums her up pretty well when I think about it.  
  
"Yeah go on and keep smiling like you always do, thinking you're always right no wonder dad left, you never listen to anyone, and it's that reason you'll never be anything more than a lazy bitch! that hardly moves from the couch!" I coldly stated, wanting to dig deep and twist the knife, to see if there was even any feeling left in that dark broken heart of hers.Then, I realized as the words came out my mouth, I knew I dug my own grave and went too far.  
  
My beliefs were soon confirmed, as one rough boot propelled forward, striking my stomach, sending me crashing through the glass back door shattering on impact. This left me bleeding on the cold wet grass on my back with my vision starting to fade. I was only managing to keep myself from passing out through sheer determination.  
  
I can only see my mother looking down at me with pure hatred in her eyes."Don't you dare bring your father into this, and don't ever blame me for him leaving, you little brat! I never want to see that poor excuse for a man ever again!"  
  
"Well I do, but you'll never let me, will you! You constantly patronize me on and on about how dad doesn't love me anymore, even though he sends me letters, which you always burn at the fireplace."I stated weakly while trying to figure out an escape plan. She then gives me that same creepy smile that still to this day keeps me up at night, as she prepares to spit out more lies. "It's not my fault that man is always lying to you and just doesn't care about you, Adien the only letters he ever sends you is either hate mail or just fake words to deceive you. I just didn't want you to have to deal with that. "She painfully remarked, her tone turning more into a malicious quality, fake sympathy singled in with her tone like if venom sinks into your bloodstream not pleasant at all.  
  
That did it.Angry, spiteful,and ignorant I can deal with but manipulative,violent,lying, and outright just being insane I will not put up with. If she wants to be an irredeemable monster fine. I hope she burns along with her beers. Well then let's see how she fares without a steady supply of money for her beers. Raising my head up I could only glare at her while she picked up the bottle I slammed down and just starts drinking it.

Taking the moment to act I got up and with all my rage charged at her, which caught her by surprise.So taking the momentum I grabbed her beer and slammed it against her head causing it to shatter, which caused beer and glass to sprawl on the floor."AHHH! You brat I'm going to kill you! "My mother screamed while winding up a punch but I was one step ahead of her. To stop her assault I tackled her through the second glass door. "karma" I thought to myself as we fell onto the grass but this time it's her turn to suffer not me.  
  
Then, wasting no time I rolled off her and onto the grass. I had a small amount of time until she recovered so I had to find somewhere to his quick. The pain was intense I couldn't stop myself from crying but I had to focus on getting out. I scanned the backyard and saw my trash bin conveniently sitting there past my fence perfect.  
  
*present*  
  
When I reached a point where my adrenaline wore off and my legs just could not run I decided to stop. My thoughts were going a 1000 miles a minute so I had to calm myself down.Luckily I had my phone so I just put on my headset and played (I Hate U, I Love U by gnash).  
  
As I walked I started to think about the big question. "Well now what Aiden you got nothing because you ran away from it all." I thought to myself as I started looking for shelter." I guess I should start getting used to homeless life" I said to no-one in particular while spotting an old house just up ahead from where I was. I decided to check it out since I have nowhere else to go. "OH! great my battery is on 1% because like an idiot I forgot to charge it this morning you had one job Aiden but nope."I cursed to myself as I made my towards the house. When I finally got to the house there were no trespassing signs everywhere but no fence. Strange but the owners probably were lazy or couldn't afford it.The house itself was like your everyday haunted house I walked up to the porch and yup scratch creaky wood off the list.  
  
"Who in their right mind would live her-." I said to myself before I was interrupted by a strange crashing noise on my right side. When I got to the source of the noise there was nothing there it was only just an old playground with just some swings that crashed over and a floating ghost, nothing out of the ordinary...wait what! I look over to where the ghost was and to my confusion I saw nothing there." Ok then I'm just imagining things C'mon man get yourself together." I try to reassure myself but unfortunately when I turned around there was a red ghost staring me right in the face. "Are you sure about that!" The ghost yelled out which defiantly scared the living cheap out of me.  
  
"AHHH!" I screamed out while falling over right into the grass pretty hard I might add because as soon as I land my Injuries came back to haunt me. As I look up I could only get more confused because the ghost was laughing his butt off. I got a good look and the ghost looked to be a man with a red aura and some fancy old fashioned clothes. After a while he started to speak. "OH man, you humans are just so easy to scare it's hilarious. "He just kept laughing as I got up and decided I was out of here so I started walking away but the ghost stopped right in front of me.I started to panic as to what's this ghost problem is so I just asked him "what do you want with me" I asked trying my best to sound confident but it was failing because this guy just looked at me with an expression that just spelled out bullcrap.  
  
"Oh, really the person who trespasses into my home is asking me what do I want. Well how about you ask a better question but before you do I would like you to answer me something." I look at his eyes and all I can see is darkness and hatred it reminded me of my mother's eyes which again sent chills down my spine.  
  
"Why are you here." he stated with such a low and cold voice it kinda made me pray for my life at the moment but I wasn't going to tell or show any signs of that." It's none of your business." I answer his question while trying to figure out my escape from this ghost. Right when I finished my sentence I started to hear laughing combining from the man.  
  
"what's so funny" I ask the ghost who look like he was having the time of his life or dead life? Whatever point is he was laughing like no tomorrow which left me more confused.  
  
"I'm sorry it's just that you don't play tough allot do you cause I can see right through you but enough of the fun stuff, you don't just walk to this part of town so how'd you end up here anyway man."He finished and this sudden 180 caught me by surprise so since I knew I couldn't run away and had nowhere to go. So I just gave him my life story about my mom and the fight that led me to run away and somehow ending up here.His response really got me questioning myself.  
  
"Hmm well that's very interesting alright well since you told me your problem I might as well help. How about an offer you can't refuse ey Aiden. "He finished even though it fell on deaf ears because I was into deep of thought. "What kind of offer is he talking about?" I thought to myself so I just asked "What kind of offer..." I trailed off before he stopped me."Discord the name don't forget it."  
  
"Alright discord what kind of offer."Then everything froze as he gave me a smile that would stay buried in my mind for days and then he started speaking again. "Well I was going to kill you but seeing the determination and vengeance in your eyes I know your not a bad person and you're fun to mess with sooo. "He trailed off but immediately regained his composer. That's when he gave me an offer that would change my life forever.  
  
"Do you want POWER!"  
  
AN: alright that finishes chapter numero Uno for The art of zootopia I hope you all liked and don't forget to leave comments down below for advice and remember Have yourself a great zootopian day.


	2. The call to adventure

Hello ladies, gentlemen, and attack helicopters it's your friendly neighborhood lieutenant back at again with another chapter for you today, sorry for the wait you know the drill so sit down and enjoy.

November 8th, 2017 10:20pm,unknown location

* * *

"Power? what do you mean by that." I asked cautiously because I'm not just going to accept an offer from a ghost who can kill me.He just stared at me with an annoyed expression as he started to speak again. "Alright since you're not following I'm going to have to just break it down for you, I can give you the power to get revenge on your mother if you like."He added which just made me feel more conflicted each second I thought more about this offer.I had a choice to make either accept this ghost's offer for this so called power and get revenge on everything my mom did to me but that wouldn't be right. Don't get me wrong she deserves justice but if I went after her it would either be her death or mine and if I end up killing her that would be a line I would regret crossing.On the other hand, I could just walk away from all of this and fend for myself but I doubt I'll get very far anyway with nowhere to go."C'mon there is no win in this is there no matter where I look huh."I thought to myself before I heard a line that got my blood pumping."I could also help you meet your dad if you like."Discord said with an evil grin as if he knew that would put me on edge."How the hell do you know my dad?"I asked while glaring at him as anger started to swell up in me.At the same time, I was wondering how does this ghost I just met and only told about my mom know about my dad?"All he did was laugh at me as he continued to catch me off guard."Geez, you have the eyes of a monster calm down." He joked as he pointed at my face which made my whole entire body froze as I zoned out and started reliving some unpleasant memories.

* * *

My eyes were the only thing I didn't fully accept about myself because it will always remind me that I'm the son of a monster.These eyes brought me nothing but trouble as I tried to find a job because my mom was too lazy to do it herself.Interviews were always a mess because every time I was asked a question the Interviewers looked at me like they were afraid I would attack them or something.I would try to bring out my best smile but all they see is the piercing stare and smile of a psychopath.I managed to get a job at a bakery but that's a story for another day. While I was in deep thought a certain ghost decided to bring me back to reality by waving his hand at my face while speaking "Hello earth to Aiden you in there man I need your answer I don't have all night."Discord said nonchalantly as he was now snapping at my face."Oh crap sorry, so back to my question how do you know about my dad?"I asked again gaining back my composure as I really wanted to know how he knows about my dad.Discord just raised his hand up like going for a handshake and spoke again with a haunting smile."Well, I'll answer that In due time, but you have to accept my deal first so what's it going to be Aiden?"

* * *

Damn this guy really knows how to get on people's nerves and make deals that look like it's a win-win but It's actually a lose-win.I knew if I accepted this it would not end well but another part of me was excited for the danger and opportunity to find my dad and get some answers also the fact that discord could've killed me if he wanted to but he kept me alive to have me choose my fate huh.I couldn't help but laugh at myself because this feels like I'm in an adventure story and I'm guessing discord has something behind the scenes if he's giving me this offer in the first place.While I was thinking I suddenly felt a wave of exhaustion as my body was starting to shut down and my vision was starting to fade too.I collapsed on the ground and realized my body was ready to pass away, I started to panic because my mind came to the worst case scenario that If I died discord would just leave me here and I would have nobody to call for help and I would just end up dying without doing anything.  
  
I finally made my choice.I looked up to meet Discord's face and I can tell he knew because he had the worlds best shit eating grin."Well, Aiden I'll ask again what's your choice?"I could only struggle to catch my breath as I asked him one last question so I knew what I was getting myself into."Fine, I got nowhere else to go so...If I accept your deal You'll help me find my dad?"I muttered as discord just let out a chuckle before speaking again."Don't worry I will help you find your dad I'm a man of my word after all even though it cost me my life."He muttered the last part which left me a little bit curious about Discord's past but I didn't bother to ask more because I was passing out, a small moment of silence passed I gave him my answer that would seal my fate.  
  
"I accept your deal" I said while shaking his hand as he gave me a huge smile.When the deal was finally sealed he rushed towards me and morphed into my body.I thought I was going to be possessed like in stories where the person had no control of their body but that didn't happen.The first thing I noticed was that my body felt brand new I guess he healed my injuries because I felt like I could run a marathon with this new energy.I got up off the ground and looked at my hands and to say I was surprised was an understatement.My hands had a red aura around the edges like discord and I could only look at myself in awe because I gotta admit this felt pretty cool.All of a sudden I heard Discord's voice as he started to speak again "Alright the deal is done I'm now a part of you, In other words, we are different but we are the same and that comes at a price."Discord said in a strict tone like a business man to a client.I got confused for a second before face palming myself why wouldn't this awesome power come without a catch so I went for more details."Ok, what do you mean by a price discord."I asked with a hint of dread in my voice as I started to regret my choice."Well if I'm going to help you find your dad two things you need to know."  
  
"Alright what are they?"Now for the serious part of the deal, this is what I've been expecting to hear."First, let me make it clear that I don't know pinpoint where he is but I do know that he's in another world."Discord explained while I was in complete disbelief. "Another world you honestly expect me to believe that."By now I decided to start walking while talking because I don't like to stay in one place for too long y'know.  
  
"No, I don't expect you to believe that but if we're going to find your dad you gotta trust me on this one."I thought about it for a second but after striking a deal with him and getting these powers I just decided to not question it anymore."Ok so say I believe you how are we going to this other world huh?"After I asked that question Discord's voice suddenly became very nervous as he started explaining."W-Well you kinda need to die so that I can take your body and transfer it over and it's not painless I might."He stuttered out as my mind just started to get more anxious by the second as the word death kept popping up.I tried to calm down and think of a better way out of this but every attempt mind just couldn't get over the fact that I have to fucking die in order to just find my dad in this other world.I didn't even realize that discord was calling my name until he just took over my body and had me face plant in order to bring me back.  
  
"Ow!What the hell was that discord?"I asked as he gave me control over my body.I got up and started rubbing my face while Discord spoke."Sorry, but you were scared stiff so I took the liberty and got you back to normal your welcome by the way."I was about to curse him out but I just didn't care anymore as I felt emotionally exhausted.I just sat on the ground for a second thinking that even after Discord fused with me I'm still not believing all of is just feels like It's all just a bad dream.I remembered that I shouldn't even question all of this and should just go with it, so I took my own advice and decided to just accept this.I can't believe I'm just going to accept death I guess it's due to the fact that I know I'm not going to be gone permanently.  
  
"You know what discord fuck it lets do this!"I practically yelled as I could just feel Discord's smile as he spoke."That's what I want to hear but before we do this I want to ask you one more question."  
  
"What's the question discord?"I asked while trying to brace myself for the trip."Well do you always curse like this cause you don't look like a sailor to me?"Discord asked while laughing like there was no tomorrow.I got caught off guard at first but I Immediately came back."Screw you tonight's special alright are you always this annoying?"I asked with a smug on my face as discord just laughed even harder."Alright first fuck off and second I'm not annoying I'm charming." Discord said while trying to stop himself from laughing but it ended up failing because now we were both laughing our heads off.It lasted for a good five minutes before we eventually calmed down and there was a comfortable silence that filled the was so quiet you could even hear a pin drop.  
  
"You ready to go man?"Discord asked in a quiet voice as I just responded by nodding my head."Alright you'll be in a lot of pain and even pass out but when you wake up you'll be in the other world."Discord explained while I was starting to get anxious again but I made my choice and I intend to go through with it.That's when I felt the worse head pain in my life migraines couldn't even touch this as I started screaming out in pain as It lasted for a while and just like discord said I passed out due to the pain and I could only hear his final words before I crossed over.  
  
"See you on the other side Aiden."  
  
November 9th, 2018 6:20am,Zootopia central station  
  
I woke up and found myself on a cold floor as I slowly open my eyes."Where am I?"I muttered to no-one in particular. When I started to get myself together I suddenly got hit with a massive headache.I put my hands on my head feeling the aftereffects."Ugh, this must be how it feels when you have a hangover now I have even more reason not to drink."I thought to myself as I looked like Discord teleported me into a bathroom huh not the most elegant place to wake up to.  
  
Speaking of discord I haven't even heard a word from him yet weird but I decided to take the moment of bliss.I had to keep holding my head because it was not going to get better anytime soon.I stood up from the cold floor and out of nowhere I hear a huge yawn in my head with some lip first I wondered what it was but remembering the deal so I'm guessing It's just ghost sleep how do they even do that do they just hover and sleep or do ghost have their own beds?"I kept thinking to myself before I heard the ghost himself speak In a tired voice."Morning Aiden how'd ya sleep"I could tell discord was starting to laugh because I went on a tangent on how I slept and woke up feeling like Arnold himself rko'd me.His laughing paused when all of sudden I heard a toilet being flush and someone was about to walk out.I was about to just walk up and ask what time it was but discord stopped me."Aiden! don't walk out in the open hide right now!"Discord yelled in my head and I started to get confused."Discord what's wrong?I don't see anything I have to hide from."I asked while trying to piece together what's discord so panicked about."Just trust me!"He yelled and instinct took over as I quickly went into a stall and closed the door.  
  
Now, I was starting to get on edge because discord doesn't sound like a person who gets scared easily."Ok, I need to tell you something very Important before you go out there."He said in a rushed voice as he tried to get his point across."Alright, what's up is this world in an apocalypse or something?"I asked sarcastically but discord just responded with a gulp as he started speaking again."Nothing like that It's just why don't you just peek outside the stall and see the answer yourself."He said nervously as I started to peek outside the stall and I couldn't believe my eyes.On the sink, there was an orange fox on two legs in what looked like to be workout clothes just washing his hands and whistling like a normal person.I quickly but quietly closed the door as I began to just inhale and exhale silently.I was about to panic but discord stopped me."Aiden! do you want to let him know you're here if not I think you should calm down!"Discord said in a harsh voice and I just focused all my stress on him as I asked him the big question.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!?"I yelled into my head as discord screamed for me to shut up.I heard the sink stop and a door open so I guess the fox left.I couldn't help but panic on the inside a little as Discord muttered a line of curses before he tried to get me to calm down."Ok first I need you to calm down freaking out is going to get us nowhere!" Discord yelled as everything was now quiet in the bathroom."Discord explain now!"I demanded in a cold voice as I kept looking out the stall to make sure nobody else was around."Look you know the movie zootopia right?"He asked as I gave him a confused look."What's that a movie or something?"I asked right back and all I got back was a gasp as discord went off."You don't know what zootopia is!Where have you've been living under a rock your whole life don't you know It's one of the biggest movies of the year!Discord yelled as I had to start holding my head again as my headache was still bad but it was getting better."Discord stop yelling my headache is coming back and I never heard of that because all the money I get from my job goes to that women's beers, so I didn't get to see a lot of movies."I said while trying not to whine due to the pain.I don't even want to think of that women as my mom anymore she doesn't deserve it.The room got an awkward moment of silence before discord started speaking again."Well shit anyway this world is basically a world of walking talking animals just like our world but replace humans with animals and there you have it.Discord explained but I wasn't buying It I know there's a lot more here than that straight forward response but I decided to leave it.I didn't want to sit in a stall all day, so I decided to head out.I looked out the stall to check one more time to see if anybody would come In and to my relief nobody came, so I walked out the stall and ended up In the middle of the room.I was about to head out the door but discord just started giggling for some reason."What's so funny?" Even after I asked that he just kept on laughing to himself."It's just that I can't believe you've never seen zootopia.I would say one of Disney's best movies to date It earned over 1 billion dollars!"Discord said excitedly as I just sighed seeing how much of a fan he Is to that movie.I was starting to head out again mentally preparing myself for what's on the other side of this door but discord stopped me again.  
  
"What Is It now man?"I asked as I was starting to get frustrated."Hold on since you need to sneak around I think this might be necessary."That's when all of a sudden discord fazed out of my body and transformed into a red hoodie."You can transform!"I said excitedly as I marveled at the hoodie as It slipped onto me.It looked so real I couldn't stop myself as I reached out to feel It but when I did my hand fazed through and touched my shirt."Yup one of the perks of being a ghost but this is only an illusion, so still be careful."I didn't even hear discord as I was still amazed at how amazing It this hoodie looked.I just kept looking at the hoodie but discord was quick to cut me out of my trance by giving a swift slap to my subconscious."Hey earth to Aiden we gotta move you're In another world remember." Discord reminded me as I got embarrassed for losing my focus."Right sorry."I muttered nervously as I never really had this much fun before.All of this was still weird and downright scary but weirdly exciting at the same time y'know.I got back into focus as discord flip the hood over my head so It gave the illusion of covering my face but I could see right through It like It wasn't even there.I headed out the door and looked around. There weren't too many animals around as I could only see some hippos In business suits coming out of what seemed like a water entrance, A fucking lion coming out of an escalator while talking on a phone, and what looked like to be a closed bar that had the name juice bar.I decided to go for the bar as I speed walked towards It but If you saw me It would've looked like I was running.  
  
When I got close to the bar I ducked behind the counter and put my back against it so that you wouldn't see me at first sight but if looked over the counter you would spot me.I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and I started to calm down.All of a sudden I started to hear what sounded like music on intercoms and all my stress and anxiety vanished like air.I don't know what It Is about music but every time I hear a song no matter what genre I just get really relaxed and even happy in a sense.As the beat started to pick up I just started nodding my head to It."Hey discord what's this song anyway I never heard It before."I asked almost ready to dance to it because of how catchy it sounded but I stopped myself because If I get caught It's game over."Well my friend this awesome number is called (Try everything by Shakira) In our world but here It's sung by gazelle who Is ironically a gazelle."Discord said almost as happy as I was when I asked the question I guess he's either ready to dance to It or he's already dancing In my head.While I was listening to the song I couldn't stop myself as I started focusing on the lyrics.  
  
I'm one of those people who would study a song that I like just so I could sing along with It without fail.I remembered one time where I was stuck In my room for hours trying to get Rap God by Eminem but every time he got to the main part my tongue would just not be able to keep up with that man.I was reliving good memories but that all changed as my whole body just stopped as I heard keys drop on my right.The music was still playing but my ears tuned that out and replaced It with that one sound.I slowly looked to my right and all I could see was what looked like a black furred wolf with a cup of coffee In their hand.When the wolf's mouth was about to open but my body acted on instinct as I launched at them and put them In a sleeper hold like solid snake.At this point, I didn't know how to knock somebody out so I just covered their muzzle.I got a good look at them I realized It was a female.I took her under the bar counter and held her In place for a moment as she struggled.I gotta admit this girl was strong It took a lot of my strength to keep her still.I needed to calm her down so I started to speak to her."Calm down I'm not here to harm you or rob you If that's what you're thinking just don't speak and stand still."I explained In a whispered but gentle voice as I didn't want to scare her off and end up blowing my cover.She responded by nodding her head up and down furiously as I let her go hoping she keep quiet.I still kept her In place though.I just wanted to make sure nothing happened heck If I was In her shoes I would book It out of there so I had to be extra careful.She turned her head around and looked at me with confusion as she got a pretty good look at my face and asked a question In a voice I could only describe as pure.  
  
"What are you?"  
  
AN:There you have It chapter 2 Is done for The art of zootopia.I wanted to make this chapter longer so I hope you enjoyed it.

Will Aiden be able to get out of this mess or will he get caught and It'll be game over?  
  
Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out and as always have yourselves a great zootopian day!


	3. Refusal or Acceptance?

A/N: Hey guys it's your friendly neighborhood lieutenant and today or tonight I present the next chapter to our human's adventure. Sorry this came out so late school is back up and fan fiction doesn't know how to save some words in the story so I have to re-edit with that out of the way you know the deal let the chapter begin.

November 9th, 2018 7:00am, Zootopia central station

When she asked that I just stared at her dumbfounded while she stared at me. I quickly shifted my gaze somewhere else to avoid looking at her as I try to think of a way of would I even explain this to her and even then would she believe me?

"Uhh it's kinda hard to explain."

I said quietly trying to explain but she just kept staring at me. That's when I started to hear more footsteps walking around the stand so I had to act fast."Hey I'm not really comfortable here can we talk someone else I'll give you an answer then."She responded with a slow nod as I looked around for a way to escape.I saw a back room storage door behind the bar and I decided to take my chances.I told her to crawl on the floor to the door in the back. She gave me a confused look but complied surprisingly.

While we were crawling I could only feel the cold ground and her gaze as we shifted to the door. I moved the door knob and luckily It was unlocked so I opened the door and we quickly went Inside I closed the door quietly and now all I could see was darkness. I walked around to find a light but I just couldn't find of a sudden the lights came on and I turn around to find that she turned on the room light. It wasn't bad with a fridge on the right and a bunch of supplies In shelves but now wasn't the time to look at the room I put my attention on the wolf who made this possible and her deadpan face was not helping my nerves as I soon realized now It was just me and her.

The room grew silent as the wolf looked right into my eyes waiting for me to say something. I started to get very nervous because if I say one wrong word she could eat me alive. However, right when I was about to speak I took one look at her face and It instantly shut my mouth and had me rethinking my was once a face of pure curiosity turned into an expression of rage and frustration. "Look I don't know who or what you are but If you don't give me a good explanation I'm turning you over to the police." She said angrily as she started growling while moving closer towards me. All of a sudden I heard discord's voice in my head as I backed up near a shelf.

"I would listen to her Aiden just tell her who you are you don't want to mess with a wolf." Discord said calmly like he's been in this mess before. "Discord! Where have you've been and why should I just tell her I don't think she would believe me." I said hastily because now the wolf was just standing there with her arms crossed waiting for an answer. "Don't worry I know her just let her know your not from here and she'll take care of you...just like me." He said softly which stunned I really want to know discord's past but there's no time for that I'll ask him later. I took a deep breath and right when I was about to speak I started to hear ringing for some reason. The wolf shuffled through her pockets until she eventually got out her phone and ended a ringtone by the looks of It.  
I could barley hear It but It sounded exactly like closer by looked embarrassed for a moment and discord did not miss that because while she was shutting her phone off discord was laughing to himself.

"Alright so tell me the truth who are you and why did you hold me against my will." She said calmly which stopped my thoughts and focus on her.

I got my thoughts together, said my last prayers hoping this works out, and told her the truth. "Well I don't know if your going to believe this but I'm not from here, I'm actually a human from another world if you believe that or not, and sorry about that I just reacted when I saw you p-please don't turn me In." I said nervously as I told discord to get rid of the jacket. He fazed out of my jacket and fazed back into my body revealing my face to her. She was stunned at first looking at my face and It was really hard not to laugh at her couldn't be seen so he was laughing loudly in my looked dead into my eyes like I was lying to she looked at my face she paced around my body I guess trying to figure out what I was.

"You have no tail, no muzzle and you say your a Hu-man right?" She asked as I started to laugh because I just couldn't take it anymore.

"What's so funny." She said as her pacing stopped and she stood back In front of me. "Oh It's just that your face is really funny when your confused but with that aside I'll tell you more on two conditions." I said confidently realizing that I just got of this mess."

"Ok what are the conditions because if It's something bad or stupid I'm just going to turn you over to the cops."

"Don't worry It's nothing bad all I want Is that one you don't turn me in and two I want you to tell me your name since you look like I can depend on you to help me with my problem. "All of sudden when I said that I heard a sniffle In my head.

"Look at my Aiden making deals already I'm so proud. "Discord said overdramatically much to my displeasure. I Ignored discord and put my focus back on the wolf In front of stood there deep In thought before coming to an took a deep breath, sighed, and walked up to my face really quick. I was not prepared for that because as soon she got to my face I almost crashed against the shelf behind now had a big grin on her face.

"That sounds like a good deal but I'm pretty sure I got the advantage so here's my counter offer." I gulped fearing her counter offer. "I'll forget about this if you add that you'll help out around here because by the way your putting up your deal I'm guessing you got no where to go huh. "She said while her grin just got bigger and bigger with each word. I just stood there like a deer In the headlights while she backed off me.

"Welp Aiden looks like she has you I would go for it I mean you got hustled into work but at least you get somewhere to stay right? "I was about to say something back but It disappeared In my mind because this actually sounded good so I shut my mouth.

"Alright looks like you got yourself a deal but I have one question before we shake. "She raised her eyebrow like I was going to ask a million dollar question.

"What Is it having seconds thoughts are we?"

"No nothing like that It's just I'm really surprised your not freaking out or anything I bet If I was with another animal they would run as soon as they got the chance why are you not hurting me or telling me to fuck off just why don't you just run out now...like almost everybody else?" I said sadly making the room go silent again. I gotta remember that I'm not there anymore but what If this new world Is like my old world and nothing changes I don't want to go through that again. There was another moment of silence before she spoke up breaking me from my prison of despair.

"Well your not the first weird creature I met, I actually met a ghost a while back If you believe that, and I saw the look In your eyes I can tell If a person Is lying and since you didn't do anything else to me I can see that right now your not a bad person but you look like your being tortured what's wro..?"She trailed off as her phone started ringing again.

She took the phone out of her pocket, cut the ringtone off, and quickly pit It back In her pocket. "Sorry I have to take my shift, since you got nowhere you can stay here If you want there's drinks for days In here so that'll hold you off until I can get you breakfast."I just looked at her and smiled like an has ever just accepted me like this except my family without her.

"So what's your name? You never told me." I said with a small smile as my face relaxed. "Oh no you don't you haven't shaken on our deal yet so I don't have to tell you anything. "Now It was her turn as she started smiling like an both brought our hands or her paw and shook on the deal.

"The name's Ashley don't forget It."I mentally slapped myself seeing where discord got his phrase from. "My name Is Aiden let's hope this doesn't happen again. "She nodded and walked to the door." I gotta work so stay hear and don't break anything."She said playfully as she walked out the door and waved closed the door leaving just me and discord.

"Welp now It's just us why don't you look around I could use a drink." Discord said In my head so I looked around for a bit and saw a bunch of colored drinks with I looked closer I noticed all the brands on the drinks were animal puns. I waked over to the fridge and Immediately noticed a bright pink box on the middle shelf. I picked the box off the shelf and opened I opened It my eyes lit up as I opened a box full of strawberry milk cartons.

"Jackpot! I haven't had you In so long." I grabbed one out of the box and started drinking one after another. After a while discord decided to speak up probably freaked out by how much I was drinking. "Uh Aiden you want to slow down there your basically going to drink the whole box if you don't stop soon...Aiden Aiden!" Discord yelled out as he tried to stop me but It was almost impossible now with me not having any food and having one of my all time favorite drinks in my hand. It looked like I was drinking at a bar party if you saw how I looked. Discord had enough so have gave another good slap to my subconscious and I decided to slow down but not stop. "Aiden why do you like this drink so much?" Discord asked cautiously while I stop for just a couple of seconds to answer his question. "I don't really know my dad gave me this when I was younger and It tasted really good so It stuck with me and soon I became addicted to It." I said solemnly as I put the box back into the fridge, walked over to the door, and sat down against It. Now I was bored and since my phone is dead I guess there's only one thing to do.

"Aiden now what are gonna do we can't just stay her-."Discord trailed off because I started singing All about that Bass to myself. I'm guessing discord was shocked I could sing because he stopped talking while I sung my heart out I just wish I had a guitar so that I could make some music with It. I just sat there filling the room with my singing. Now my worries just disappeared like when I was listening to that song on the intercoms. I wonder if that song is still playing or something new came on. I finished my song and put my ear on the cold door and I could faintly hear the same song from before. I just sat there for a while before discord spoke up. "First nice song but could use a guitar and second I'm guessing your getting used to this world already even thought it's your first to your advice huh?" That got a laugh out of me because I started to remember that I should just say fuck it and accept whatever comes at me.

"I guess I am following my advice. All I have to worry about now is getting my phone charged so that this could be perfect." I stared down at the floor and suddenly saw a drop of water hit the floor. I looked up to the ceiling and saw no running water so why was there a drop? That's when I touched my face and felt tears for some reason. Why am I crying all of a sudden? I just sat down and tucked my knees trying to figure out why I was crying. After a while I just started to sing again. No matter what happens to me I can just sing and my mind just clears up, but this time I still felt weird like something is stopping me from feeling different what is wrong with me?

"If only you knew Aiden."

November 9th, 2018 7:30am, Zootopia central juice bar(Ashley's POV)

I slowly closed the door and slightly slumped against It. First, I drive to work only to find myself struggling against a stranger due to a , not only do I not call the cops but actually hear the guy out because If he didn't give me a good reason he would've been knocked out. After that, when I hear him out and look into his eyes he reminds me about discord but that's not right.

"Discord's a ghost and Aiden's a Hu-man so why would he be discord, he left zootopia so why would he come back?" I thought aloud as I got off the door and walked over to my hook where uniforms and slipped It on. Now with my hat and apron I'm ready to start the day and hopefully not have anymore plan Is simple do my job, work till my break so that I can give Aiden some breakfast, get some answers on who he Is and maybe ask him about Discord to see If he even knows him, and get on with the rest of my day. I took a deep breath and let It out as my first two customers were no other than the dynamic duo jogging over here like clockwork from their run around the station. They were about to come up to their usual stopping point so I stopped them.

"Hey Judy good morning!" I called out to her and she Immediately turned to my direction. "Oh! hey Ashley good morning to you too how are you?" She asked excitedly as she basically hopped over here while Nick just slowly walked over to the stand breathing hard like usual." You know carrots can you do me a favor and slow down a bit?" Nick asked while leaning against the counter to catch his breath. That got a little chuckle out of her as she looked up at the menu for drinks. I decided to look out the station In the meantime and everything looked like every other day. The hamsters were reporting to work In tubes, animals all shapes and sizes were coming out of trains and making noise, and gazelle flashed to life on the giant billboard as the sun came up It's really amazing to see. Most mammals would get bored of It after a while but not me I still get that amazing feeling. I look back at Judy and it looked like she was ready to order. Nick was typing away on his phone so I guess Judy is ordering for the both of them.

"What can I get you two this morning would like this morning?" I asked with my usual customer serving voice and she asked for 2 water bottles and started talking to Nick. "Alright two water bottles coming up just let me grab them from the back." I said casually while walking to the back storage room hoping nothing bad happens. When I got to the door I heard faint noises coming from the other side of the door but soon stopped. I thought nothing of It so I opened the door only to have Aiden fall onto the floor with a big thump. I Immediately pushed him back Into the room hoping nobody heard that. "What was that are you ok?" Judy asked worriedly as I cursed her good can't get anything pass Judy with sound radars of hers. "Oh nothing just uh..some cleaning stuff dropped on the floor don't worry I'll be right there with your bottles." I almost shouted hoping that she doesn't hear my panicked heartbeat. Judy kept looking over for a bit but went back to talking to Nick. After the coast was clear I put all my focus onto Aiden. "What are you doing!?" I asked In a panicked tone as I close the door behind me. He stood up and looked at me like I had third eye. "What am I doing? I was just chilling here like you said you didn't give me any warning." He said while rubbing his head waiting for my response but I didn't have time to argue so I just walked to the fridge and opened It up to see that half the milk Is gone. I Ignored It and grabbed two bottles out the fridge and walked to the door. "We'll talk about his later just chill here and don't lean against the door when I'm done and on shift I'll get you some breakfast ok?. "He nodded and I kinda felt sorry for him because he just sat back down and held his knees In. I'm going to have to cheer him up later but now's not the time for that. I went out the door and walked back to Nick and Judy.

"Sorry for the wait I had to put back all those supplies and get your bottles." I said calmly gain my composure back even though that's already proving difficult. "Don't worry about It I'm pretty patient unlike slick over here," Judy said playfully as Nick looked up from his phone and acted like he was hurt by her comment. "You wound me fluff I'll have you know I'm very patient might I remind you who stood patiently while you were banging your head on the counter." He stared at Judy with his signature smug while Judy looked annoyed. "What do you expect how can anyone be patient when sloths are involved especially when your on a case." She kept going on her tangent but now had a small smile on her face while she talked. Eventually she started laughing about it me and Nick just couldn't help but laugh with her. This went on for a good couple of minutes but we calmed down. I gave her the two bottles, she paid, and they were about to leave but Nick stopped.

"Hey ash one more thing before we head out what happened when you walked In the back? I mean you said you picked up some supplies but that was an awful long time for some supplies did you fall or are you hiding something?" The whole world went Into slow motion as I started to rush to an now had a huge grin as I started to Internally panic but Judy came to the rescue right when I was about to answer. She lightly punched Nick In the arm and he started to slightly rub his arm while pretending he was In pain. "Sorry Ignore him he's just playing with you." She gave him a death glare to prove her point and all he did was make a nervous laugh. "Alright geez fluff I was just having some don't know your own strength." She smiled and stood triumphantly while we tried not to laugh.

"Well It's been fun see you later Ashley."

"Yup see you later guys and good luck on the workout." They jogged off as I waved goodbye till they were no longer able to be seen. I looked back at the storage door wondering how he's doing and what kind of breakfast does he want. Would he like pancakes or just a sandwich? I'll just ask him on my break which Is In about another hour welp let's just hope this goes smoothly. My next customer or customers was a group of kits In what looked boy scout uniforms on a field trip. Oh boy this day Is not going to give me a break at all huh? Alright I put on my best smile as I help the little chaotic bunch this day Is going to be Interesting.

(Time skip to Ashley's break)

November 9th, 2018 8:45am, Zootopia central juice bar(Ashley POV)

Awesome break time now I can get Aiden breakfast I hope he didn't drink everything In the fridge. I waited for my co-worker Violet to come and take my shift for a sec. After a while I see her walk up to the bar with her earbuds in. She's a bright gray and white bunny with blue eyes who's also Judy's sister. At first glance she looks just like Judy but once you fully see her you can notice the difference. I waved at her for and got ready for our morning ritual.|

Morning Ashley you ready for this?"

My smile could not get any bigger when she said that. "You know It!"

With no time to spare we started doing our one of a kind handshake that manifested from trial and error over the years. We ended It with me picking her up and having her do a backflip off my hands It gets better every time. At first she would always fall and get hurt because of my low strength but now It was perfect. She gave me a wave goodbye as I walked out for my shift. Now let's go see what he's up to I wonder what he would want maybe pancakes?

I took off my uniform, put It on my hook, and walked back to the storage room. I was about to open the door but something felt off when I tried to reach the knob. I put my ear on the door while pulling the other one down to hear what's inside because the loud station could suppress any noise. When I listened It was nothing for a while but then I heard singing. I pressed more Into the door and It sounded like chandelier but mixed with cries In between now I have to see what's wrong. I opened the door Aiden looked shocked as he backed Into a corner as he started at me with horror In his eyes. I immediately rush to his side hoping to calm him down.

"Aiden Aiden! It's me Ashley calm down It's ok I don't know what's wrong but I'm here now sorry I took so long." I said worried about how he went from fine at first but now he's a mess. He didn't even look at me and just stayed silent when I tried talking to him I guess I have to get his attention. I took his shoulders and spun him towards me so that he can look right Into my eyes and what I saw gave me a chill. His red eyes were almost glowing but at the same time they looked like glass reflecting off of the light. "Uh can you stop staring into my eyes It's kinda weird?" He said nervously as I quickly got off him not realizing that I was staring deep Into his eyes. I don't know why but those eyes gave me a discord vibe but he's not discord. I quickly gained my composure and got off him but every time I look In his direction he looks the opposite way. "Ok since your being like this I have to ask are you ok you were fine before my break so what's up?" I asked softly to make sure I show no harm. The room stayed silent for a little while before he finally spoke up .

"What do you mean I'm perfectly fine I was just uh...acting that's all!" He practically yelled as he tried to defend himself but I wasn't buying It something's wrong and any mammal or Hu-man that's sad I gotta fix one way or another. I got up and closed the door so that nothing can distract him and so he can open up more with no escape options. I tried the same question but he would just give me the same answer this went on for 5 minutes until I gave up and tried a different question. "Aiden since I'm not getting through to you how about a different question what was that song you were singing?" I smiled a bit as I realized I hit the nail because Aiden went from calm to frantic In a matter of seconds.

"What are you talking about I didn't sing are you sure you didn't hear the music out there!?" He said in a panicked voice trying to find a way to get out of this situation but I already had the exit covered so he wasn't going anywhere. "Oh no I heard you singing In the room but I heard cries In between the words and I just want to know why." I started to out on a serious tone so that he knows I'm not playing. He sat there with his knees tucked In silence as he spoke In a muffled voice.

"Alright I sing happy laugh at me all you want." I sat there confused for a second why would he think I would laugh at him."Aiden I'm not going to laugh so don't worry about I-." I got cut off as Aiden stood straight up and went off.

"OH YEAH JUST LIKE EVERYBODY SAID THE SAME THING AND I ACTUALLY TRUSTED THEM WELL THAT WAS BAD MISTAKE ON MY DON'T YOU JUST GET OFF MY BACK I SAID I'M FINE!YOUR JUST LIKE THEM NICE AT FIRST BUT ONCE I OPEN UP IT'S OVER FOR ME I CAN'T EVEN TRUST MY OWN FAM-!" He cut himself off as he just started walking towards the door but I stopped him. He looked at me with anger as his eyes and body started glowing body screamed at me to run away from him but I stood my ground.

"Ashley you don't want to do this move out of the way." He stated coldly while his eyes started to turn Into a crimson color. My fur started to stand on end causing me get Into a defensive stance. "Ashley please just let me go I just need some time to think." He looked at me with a face with not only anger and annoyance but also a hint of depression. I was stubborn so I tried to get him to calm down but he would just give me the same look. It even started to rub on me making my mind tense. We stared at each other without moving or blinking until something caught me by surprise.

"Let him through Ashley he'll come back." Aiden said In an all to familiar voice that send a chill down my spine. There was no doubt In my mind that was discord talking but how?. "Discord faze back Into the jacket." He said quickly as all the red light around his body turned Into the jacket from before. Right when I dropped my guard down and was about to ask him who he really was Aiden quickly pushed me to the side and ran out the door. He did It so quick that I was too stunned to try and stop him. I now look out the open door as I see Aiden ran out Into the central passing the juice bar and Into the main city lobby alerting many people as he stood there like he was terrified of them. He sprinted past them and ran Into the city leaving a stunned crowd behind him.

I ran up in front of the bar and me and violet shared a shocked look. "I know It's hard to ask but please take the rest of my shifts for today." I didn't even let her answer as I ran towards Aiden's direction with determination hoping I can get through with him. I only met him today but I already know he needs help and my mom always tell whoever's in need never ignore the call. Unfortunately for him It looks like he doesn't know the city and he's just running. I put on my earbuds and began the chase of a lifetime. I started to feel bad for him as I ran through the crowds. I mean why did he just burst out like that in the first place Aiden I won't let you go and think alone I know discord said you come back but waiting is not always the best solution.

I started to run towards the city while calling a pacific duo for help. I scrolled through my contacts and found the number. It rung for a few seconds but went into voicemail."This day just keeps getting better and better." I said sarcastically to myself as I followed the confused 's hope he doesn't get himself in trouble before I get to him.

A/N: HOORAY! I finally finished chapter 3 of The art of zootopia I hope you enjoyed It. Now I get to start working on chapter 4 wish me luck. Thank you for following this little story of my feel free to give me advice on how to improve the story. What will our human do next in zootopia.  
As always have yourself a great zootopian day!


	4. New Determination

Hey guys it's your friendly neighborhood Lieutenant here for another chapter again I'm really sorry for this hiatus. I'm not dead so don't worry I'm still working on this story and it's not going anywhere. Final thing thanks for stopping by and reading this story it means a lot that I get comments on how to make this story better or just praise. I have a long way to go but I'm back in business and with that here's another you've been waiting for. Let's go!

November 9th, 2018

9:20 am, Sahara central (Aiden's POV)

Run. That was the only thing on my mind at the moment. I heard gasps and yells as I ran into the streets of this world. I should've been shocked when I almost bumped into some animals but I wasn't. I just kept on running. I eventually ran into an alleyway and looked around for anywhere to hide and get myself together. I found a dumpster, a few big recycle bins, and an old blue tarp that was torn up but still useable. Perfect. First I made sure that nobody was around. When the coast was clear I immediately got to work like my life depended on it. I rounded all of the recycling bins against the wall next to the dumpster so nothing looked out of place.

Next, I placed some garbage bags near me to camouflage my body while I wrapped myself under the tarp and lied on the cold street. It absolutely reeked but it was what I had to do.

I was proud of my work overall. Sure it was terrible but hey it beats anything back at home. I started giggling to myself when for the second time I realized that I wasn't home anymore. I'm finally away from anybody that could hurt me. I cursed under my breath on how easy manipulated I can become. I was about to just accept and just let myself go to a wolf when it's my first day. How gullible I must be. I forgot you have to be careful in relationships or you can get hurt.

I curled up into a ball and thought about how I'm going to survive here. Just when I was about to come up with ideas to my survival I heard a voice out in the distance. It sounded familiar so I made a little peak around the garbage bags so that I could see the other side. To my surprise it was Ashley running and calling my name. I panicked and almost yelped as I cover myself further in the bags. I saw her stop near my alley, asking people have they seen me. They nod their heads and she just kept running. I let out a sigh of relief covered the hole. When the area was silent my body started to glow red. All I could hear was Discord's laugh as he fazed out of my body in a tiny form under my tarp.

"Well, well, well what do we have here hm? A lost little boy who has trust issues." Discord evil grin was apparent across his face. "Shut up Discord you're the last thing I want to hear." I said tiredly because I really didn't need Discord mocking me while I'm trying to recover. Instead of listening he just floated in front of me, not doing anything but flashing that grin at me. After 2 minutes I couldn't take it anymore and spoke up.

"What do you want Discord!? Why are you here not saying anything don't you have anything better do or are you here just to annoy me more?" I mumbled angrily at him and he chuckled at my response. He continued to stare at me like he's in front of the world's biggest idiot.

"Aiden as much as I enjoy you suffering I have a limit before it becomes boring. You have got to lighten up idiot. Did you think I let you meet Ashley only for you to get betrayed? That was your own thinking that led you to that conclusion. This is a new world and a new start for you man. I know it's hard but I told you I'm going to help you find your dad and Ashley knows a way to find him." The moment he said that my whole attitude changed. I didn't think Ashley knew a way to find him. I looked to my right and saw a little puddle next to me, so I silently looked at it while Discord was being surprisingly patient. I needed some time alone so I told Discord that I was fine and that I needed to be alone for a bit. He objected at first, but eventually he fazed back into my body and told me he was ready to go anytime.

Now, everything about this trip was sinking into my mind and turning into a complete mess. I had to survive in this world or else I'm dead. I let myself collapse in my makeshift home and took a nap.

November 9th, 2018

7:25 pm, Saharah alleyway (Aiden's POV)

I didn't even know what time it was when I finally decided to wake up and get crawl out of my makeshift base but it felt like a while. Apparently I slept through the day because it was night now. I checked around if anybody was near me. Thankfully nobody showed up. I stretch out my arms embracing the fresh/ dirty city air into my lungs. As if on cue my stomach started growling like a monster was living there. I took it upon myself to find something to eat in this world. I didn't want to deal with anybody right now and I certainly don't want to be seen. At the same time though I hate this feeling of hunger as my stomach couldn't care about my mood and needed fuel. Since it was night time the hype must've died down so I have an easier time to sneak around. I told Discord I need a jacket and he complied without even saying a word. The feeling was odd but I just continued forward. I slowly walked out of the alleyway and looked all around. There was a few animals here and there so that wasn't much of a problem.

I sprinted from alleyway to alleyway trying to look for a restaurant. "Hey Discord can you give me a mask too I don't think they would people would like to see a human face around here." A mask fazed in front of my face and I trusted that it didn't look terrifying. Suddenly an amazing smell entered my nose. I checked and to my surprise there was a dinner at the end of the block. I sprinted to the other side of the side while cars were passing by. Then after the coast was clear I casually walked towards the dinner. Right when I was starting to close in on the dinner I saw three animals in ski masks enter the building. I immediately became suspicious because let's face it I don't think they're going in there for food. I was about to investigate further but for some reason Discord finally started speaking again.

"Aiden you mind letting me take over for a little bit I don't think you can handle this." I asked him why and he just told me to trust him again. I swear I'm trusting Discord too much but he hasn't been wrong so far. I closed my eyes and drifted into my mind to let Discord take over just like usual but this time it was different. Whenever I did this is was just a simple swap. However, when I came into my mind Discord gave me a sad and disapproving look.

"What?" I asked confusingly but he stared at me for a little bit longer until his face had the usual evil grin. "Sorry Aiden but you need to learn some stuff before we go and find your old man." He grabbed me and snapped his fingers. Out of nowhere a dark hole appeared in front of us. Then he tripped me, grabbed my leg, and hung me over the hole like bait. I looked at him with pure fear as he started speaking.

"You need to have someone give you a pep talk so that you can actually face your fears instead of running from them and don't worry I'll keep your body safe while you have fun tah-tah ." I shook my body violently in fear as he laughs and let's go of me. I felt myself falling into a black abyss as he just waves goodbye. I let out a blood curdling scream as the hole began to close. I reached out for Discord but it was already too late. I soon felt darkness surround me and felt my worst fears come to life.

November 9th, 2018

10:12 pm, near zootopian dinner (Discord's POV)

I didn't like doing that to the poor boy he's had enough as it is. However, he can't get in the way of my plans to save his dad and have another chance of fun in this world. He needs to know this world isn't going to be so forgiving. Besides I think I'll have a lot more fun in this dinner then he will. I look over to the dinner and get the most nostalgic feeling in the world. Bloodlust. I had to stop myself from charging in there because I can't put blood on this boy's hands. Instead I just casually walk up to the door and press my ear on the door.

I heard yelling and screaming so there was a robbery in action, no surprise there. I started giggling to myself seeing the fun that's starting without me. "Well I guess there's a party I have to crash." I said to myself as I entered the dinner like nothing was wrong. When I entered the dinner there were 3 robbers from the looks of it. The group had a mouse, a wolf, and a goat. Huh not the best team in the world. The mouse was on the shoulder on the wolf and he was shouting commands while the wolf acted on the orders by taking the money from the cashier and pointing the gun at the civilians. They were at the front of the dinner while the goat was near the bathroom. I sneaked around trying to get an advantage on the goat. I must've sucked though because the goat immediately noticed me so I'm guessing there's no way around a confrontation. I started smiling to myself knowing the future of this robber.

"Hey! Don't move or I will-!" He was cut off by me grabbing his throat.

"Hey buddy now before you finish that sentence how about you make yourself more serious hmm?" I took the goat's hoof and pointed the gun towards my head. He had a look of shock as I let my eyes grow crimson. The goat now had a pure look of fear into him.

"Come on shoot me I dare you. Make us both happy or are you so insignificant that you can't even pull a trigger!?" He was speechless so I took it upon myself to drag him into the bathroom and beat him multiple times until he knocked out. I put him in a stall satisfied with my violence quota for the night.

I looked around and the other mammals gave me the same look of fear the goat gave me. It stung a little but I had a job to do. I heard more screaming and glass breaking at the front. I turned into the goat and walked to the source.

"Alright! Do you have any more?" The mouse said menacingly at the cashier who responded by nodding their head furiously.

"Let's go! Hey Kevin where are you!?" The mouse yelled out to no response. They kept on repeating the name of the goat but I already put him to sleep. I walked out into the middle of the dinner where the two idiots were standing. "Kevin if your done making sure nobody called the cops let's get out of here were done!'' The mouse said coldly while looking me dead in the eyes and I almost lost it.

I started to giggle at his orders because I know deep inside this trio doesn't have intimidation. What are you laughing at I said let's go!" The mouse's face started to turn red from all the yelling but I just kept laughing out loud. The wolf looked at me like I had a just grown an extra limb. I can't blame him seeing his goat friend laugh like a lunatic gets that kind of reaction.

"Listen guys how about we just put the money back and leave. This is zootopia right where predator and prey live in harmony?" Both of them looked at me like I was crazy. It was funny to watch them struggle to comprehend my behavior. Unfortunately I don't have time to mess around. I started letting myself be consumed by my power as I started to glow blood red. Then, right when I was about to use my power something was off. My body suddenly got really weak and I stumbled a bit. I suddenly realized that Aiden hasn't fully fused with me yet so my powers are useless in this body. Alright I guess I have to do this the old fashioned way.

The wolf walked up to me and grabbed me by the shoulders. "What is wrong with you Kevin you never act like this come on let's get out of here!'' The wolf yelled in my face but I can see the hesitation in the wolf's eyes so he wasn't a leader, just another innocent tool. I used common sense and fully controlled his hesitation. I grabbed his gun and put the barrel right into my mouth in it. His facial expression turned from worry to disgust. I gave him a couple of seconds to make his choice while the mouse was still yelling his head off. Something about shoot him but I was too busy having fun with this wolf to pay attention. When it looked like the wolf was about to shoot I moved the gun and pulled it away from my face. The gun went off and barely grazed my face as everyone near us covered their ears.

"W-who are you?" The mouse muttered out as I just let out my signature laugh. "The name's none of your concern." I grabbed both of the robbers by their throats. I had to hold back a bit on the mouse because I would kill him if I held any tighter. "However, you just seem so nice not to kill so here's a little warning." I let all of my instincts be consumed as my eyes grew brighter.

I stared into both of their eyes. "Never come back here again got it because if I see you then well you don't want to know what's going to happen ok?" I said so menacingly I could practically feel the chill that went down their spines. They both nodded so I let go of them and took all of their stuff. ''W-where's Kevin?'' The wolf said shaking on the ground. I sighed and got his friend from the bathroom. I shook the unconscious goat in front of them and the wolf nodded as I threw the goat on the duo. There was a thud before they ran off like insects. After all of that I let myself relax and take in the after effects. Every time my power is used I get a major headache but luckily that didn't happen this time it was just good old fashioned bloodlust. Everyone around me was just as scared as the robbers were and I couldn't blame them. I mean I just ran off 3 guys while pretending to be one of them. I fazed back into my original form of Aiden with his mask but with it looking like an actual animal since I'm in control. I mean really Aiden just ask to be an animal like a tiger or an elephant I don't know but a freaking mask I swear. After 2 minutes of silence I heard applause all across the dinner.

The cashier who was a sheep made a sigh of relief and thanked me for saving the dinner. I waved her off and told her to think nothing of it as I got a few more bits of gratitude. While I was about to head out I was asked an all too familiar question by a tiger. "I mean no offense when I say this but what are you sir? You did something that was like magic and scared those guys off." I chuckled at the question as more people started to come in for my answer.

"I can't tell you that, but what I can tell you is that I'm just a newcomer and I don't mean any harm." I said confidently like I was a super hero after saving the day. Well I did kind of saved the day so I guess I am a hero in these people's eyes. I stayed in the dinner and asked for the cheapest thing in their menu so that I could work it off tonight. The only thing supercheap was a grilled cheese and water. I kept getting looks so I decided to have some small talk with some of the other mammals. I even saw a couple of little bunny kids staring at me with awe. I waved at them and they excitedly freaked out. I looked up to their mom and she gave me a wave and a smile. I heard a thud on the table I was sitting at so I turn around with utter shock. Holy crap! It was a burger with fries and a coke.

I looked back up at the cashier with confusion and she just giggled at my expression. "It's on the house for saving this place from those idiots." She said casually as she leaned closer. This sheep didn't look pretty but man don't even get me started on her voice. It was smoother than honey I'll tell you that. I would've talked more but I quickly devoured my meal as Aiden's body hasn't eaten anything in a while.

I realized what I was doing after my meal and blushed a bit since I was getting completely stared down by the dinner at this point. I wiped my face, thanked the cashier for the meal, waved goodbye to the rest of them, and headed out of the dinner. I even got a couple of high fives or high fours in some mammals' cases. I walked down back into the now deserted street. The night air filled my lungs and I couldn't be more satisfied. I just got free food while getting some fun in for the night. I turned myself to where we originally came from and snuck back to Aiden's makeshift home while making sure no one followed me. When I finally made it to his little home I was glad that nothing happened to it. I crawled into the tarp and let my body relax onto the alleyway. "Goodnight Aiden and good luck. I hope when you come back you're going to realize how stupid you're being so that we can start looking for your dad." I said tiredly as I let myself submit to slumber.

Unfortunately, Discord didn't realize there was a camera near the dinner that captured everything.

Unknown time and unknown location (Aiden's POV)

I was in darkness. I couldn't see anything at all, I was filled with despair, and I had no idea what was happening. I stopped screaming after a while ago after seeing no point to it. I closed my eyes waiting for the inevitable. I started feeling something cold on my right eye so I opened my eyes. I woken up not to darkness but what looks like a room. I looked around and my hands are smaller than before. I soon found out that the cold feeling was an ice pack on my right eye and I was now sitting on a bed surrounded by white curtains. This all seemed so familiar like a wave of nostalgia hit me. I watched the ice pack for a good second and my right eye started to hurt like hell. I put the ice pack back on slowly to stop the pain. The area was silent which made me feel a little uneasy, but I ignored it. After what seemed like forever I finally got the courage to actually crawl out of the bed.

My feet landed on a hard wooden floor. I walked up to the white sheets and opened them slowly. When I did there was a women sitting on a chair looking at a computer. She must've heard me because she immediately turned around. It was an old woman who looked really familiar to me for some reason. She smiled at me with so much care that I felt it radiating off her. I just sat there dumbfounded by all of this. ''Where the hell am I?''

The moment I said that my entire vision went dark as I felt myself moving. When vision returned into my eyes I saw a whole new place. I was now in an empty field at night time. While I was trying to compose myself I saw a little light across the field. I suddenly got pulling feeling as my body just moved on its own towards the light. I figured it's not use so I followed the direction of the felling. The closer I got the bigger the feeling got until I reached the light and the feeling stopped. I looked down and it was a lantern that had a note attached to it. I was already confused as it is but picked it up anyway and read it. The note had directions and it told me to look to the right and climb to the top of a hill that was across. I did what the letter said and found myself at the top of the hill moments later. When I got there I saw a single tree and a figure standing near it. I walked closer and called out to the figure. '' Hello who are you!?'' The figure turned around and laughed. I squinted my eyes as the moonlight came over the figure. When the light revealed who it was my jaw dropped. "You can't recognize your dad you should be better than that son."

He smiled at me as my mouth couldn't go any lower and I started to cry. I stopped and looked at the man I'm searching for. "D-dad what are you doing here I thought you were far away me and another person are looking for you and believe my story it's weird but I'm actually dead but I came back to life and the other person's name is Discord. Wait I already said that." I was so happy I just kept going on and on and Dad stopped me. He laughed and look at me with a soft expression. "I'm happy to see you too son but we need to talk before we go freaking out on each other alright?" He said warmly as I relaxed sensing his faith and it really helped me get my head straight. Dad always knew how to get my head out the clouds and now is not any different. We both sat down and stared into the open fields below the hill.

"So how's your mother been doing I haven't heard from her in a while is she doing ok?" I had a guilty expression on my face as I told him the whole story on how I ran away and found Discord but I kept out the whole illusion and ghost part and just said Discord was a traveler. After, I told him the story he just gave me a tired expression and straightened his posture.

"We have got a lot to talk about sport but not a lot of time so I'll keep it short and sweet." I started to freak out from what he said. "What do you mean not a lot of time dad you're right here and I'm happy that you're here please don't go!" He just shook his head at me and grabbed my shoulders. "I'm not real Aiden I'm just an illusion made by Discord. You know for a dead guy he sure can raise the dead." He chuckled and I looked at him with fear. "Hey dad how did you know Discord was a ghost I never told you that." He smiled at me and just shrugged at my question. "Don't worry about that sport you'll find out sooner or later because that's a long story but what I can tell you is that if you want to find me you have got to build connections with people of this world because they know it better than you. I know my awesome son can do anything he set his mind to you got that!" He patted me on the back and it made feel a whole lot better but it vanished quickly since he's about to leave. "Now I know it's tough but Aiden look at me and tell me that you're never going to give up no matter what cause if you don't than we'll be happy again just me and you." I smiled at the thought of not worrying about abuse anymore.

I straightened up my posture as the moon was not being swapped for the sun and sunrise came. I smiled as I looked at the man I've admired my whole life. The happiness wouldn't last long though as his body began to fade. I panicked and grabbed at his hand but it fazed and disappeared. I looked at his face to see if he was there and it was only his smile life as he faded away. The only thing I heard were his final words as he left this world. "Good luck son and I love you." There was only a whisper as I collapsed in the dirt. I stayed like that until a dark hole appeared in front of me. I stood up and walked towards the hole. I looked down at it and its uncertain emptiness was all apparent. "Well let's see where this goes." I mumbled to myself as I jumped in the hole bracing for whatever comes next with new determination.

Alright that was chapter 4 of The art of Zootopia I hope you all liked it. Leave your thoughts in the comments. I stayed up until 2 in the morning writing this and I don't regret a second of it. With all of that said thank you for reading this and as always have a great zootopian day.


End file.
